legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tecna
Tecna is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode, Welcome to Magix. She was Musa's roommate, and the Fairy of Technology. Tecna is from the highly technological world known as Zenith (the Binary Sector in the 4Kids dub). She has a love for all things technology, to which her powers originate from. She is an expert in technology and is seen using gadgets and devices all the them. However, she can be naive about non-technological items and that's where her friends help her out with that. She is able to undergo technology-based magical attacks such as electrokinetic attack and EMP waves. Her technological knowhow has helped her friends out a lot. Her powers over technology can even enable her to tap into any technological devices regardless of it being from her planet or not. Chronicles of Great New Empire Tecna similated of Jemma Simmons from''' "'''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Ultimate Story Tecna made her first appearance in the Ultimate Story special: the Celestial Winx. She was a student of Alfea who became a member of a special group of Winx fairies known as the Celestial Winx, sworn to protect the Universe under the watchful eye of their master, the Great Wizard. Their first task was to defeat Malicet before he destroys the Universe. They were able to face off against him and have fought him many times. However, something went horribly wrong during their final battle against him and they were nearly destroyed by him. To prevent that from happening, they decided to sacrifice themselves to imprison him. They vanished without anyone knowing what really happened to them, never to be see for heard from again. 4000 years later, Fox encountered them in a dream he had during a deep sleep. From this, he found out that the Celestial Winx weren't dead and that their powers have been holding the seal to Malicet's prison. However, their powers have been gradually returning to them, which is causing their physical forms to be restored, but this also means that Malicet will be returning from his prison. Knowing this, Fox prompted the new Celestial Winx to finish up their training before the deadline. After Layla was able to be released from her wicked twin sister and Malicet was finally defeated, Tecna and her friends returned to their world only to find that, surprisingly, everything that they knew remained frozen in time since they sacrificed themselves. Immediately after returning, their worlds returned to normal from its 4000 year cryo stasis. From there, they celebrated finally being able to defeat Malicet with everyone that they knew. The girls were happy to have returned home and that they can be with their friends and family again after so many long years. Little did they know was that things will only get worse from there and that their lives will truly never be the same again. Gallery TecnaFairyofTechnology.jpg 3D Tecna And 3D Timmy.jpg|Tecna and Timmy Youloveit ru by pambloom99 tecna clip 31.jpg File:Winx tecna 3d in movie 2 png by sany123flora456-d3exvn3.png Youloveitru winx snapshot15.jpg FOd2AVkgNFY.jpg 0815773.jpg Qwwww.png Youloveit ru tekna.jpg E841563363bb22eb0e03d604312bd911.jpg Tecna1.jpg tecninka.jpg you-love-it_tecna28.jpg youloveitru_winx_snapshot22.jpg youloveitru-tecna01.jpg ffgg.jpeg Tecna_2-223x240.jpg tecn01.png Winx_Club_Tecna_Lovix_pose4.png tecna_believix_render_by_bloomsama-d8u642k.png Tecna-Timmy-3.jpg Tecna-3-173x500.jpg wdaqweew.png 4e2d2787e0380_techna-the-winx-club-10221122-231-329.jpg Winx_Club_Tecna_s2_pose.png tekna1.jpg Winx_Club_Tecna_Magic_Winx_pose4.png winxtecna.png 1300101539_tekna.jpeg 68fee7.jpg 1555435_1461011130192_full.png 1416425790_tekna.jpg big_12.jpg tecna20.jpeg Tecna-winx-tecna-23454487-442-725.jpg dwsdws.png dafcda.png вар.png swamp.png snow.png dca.jpg 50873507d250c9a5a1654559aa8e7031.jpg eff8908a841214024af208715a6e729a.jpg hqdef.jpg immagine-corpo-2_9.jpg t3.png tecna_and_digit_by_princeivy_freshp-d9wsjez.jpg Tecna_1.png tecna-robot.jpg|in robo-girl form Tecna_Season5.png TecnaS5Ep5.png Tecna-Bloomix-the-winx-club-36824149-1600-890.jpg Tecnacivilian1.jpg MTHvHDHW.jpg tecna_winter_by_selintayler.jpg _1х01.png dwew.png dawssadad.png efdefdfee.png arch.png winx_club_wow___tecna_by_misssul-daoxrnu.png WOW_-_Episode_101_-_17.jpg dsdssd.jpg 1x09 Sueños destrozados 126.jpg youloveit_ru_world_of_winx_images04_2.jpg Tecna-from-Winx-Club-the-winx-club-38398766-695-1284.png Tecna_Comics_Profile.png Tecna_-_WOW_Trailer.jpg WOW_-_Episode_201_-_35.jpg WOW_-_Episode_201_-_73.jpg WOW_-_Episode_201_-_46.jpg Tecna_WOW_Profile.png WOW_-_Episode_101_-_136.jpg IMG_4443.jpg WOW_-_Episode_201_-_216.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters hailing from the Winx universe Category:Fairies Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Timmy and Tekna Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Cute Characters Category:Yugo Friends Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Science Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Tech Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Cyan Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Magical Girls Category:Action Heroines Category:Cyborgs Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in the Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero Category:Celestial Winx Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story